life changes
by kagaminelenfangirl
Summary: oliver was a new student in vocautau high school. He was in the same class with Len. Len was emotionless before until he met oliver His life had changed Story of olilen!oliverlen!
1. chapter One

**first time to write.Sorry about my english grammar;(my main language is cantonese not english...anyway enjoy olilen!!!**

Len's POV

"another boring morning..." i said this almost everyday.Everyday was just like this:annoyed by rin,school,do homework,sleep.

Life is boring...It will be great if something dramatic happens.

JUst like usual,rin pushed the door and ran to my room,"len get ready for school!!!"

"i'll get change.."

"faster!!"she said and she left my room.

I changed to school uniform and walked to living room where rin was.

"lets go."i said as i pushed the door.

Oliver's POV

oh geezzz!today is my first day of school!No i mean,for others today isnt first day of school.I just change my school!!i finally can left that shit place...

Anyway i hope peple there can treat me better and dont mess me up as a girl AGAIN.IM A BOY!!!

Ok.Stop thinking about sad memory.I need arrive school on-time!

 **some shit notes from me:** **Pls tell me if u find any grammar mistakes. i Will change them!!Im auper sorry if you dont understand,im still learning English;;**


	2. Chapter two

**Oof guys im here again!!!Soo let continue the story!!** Len's POV

Rin and I finally arrived to school.She ran to her friend and i was alone again.I dont feel sad or anything.I cant feel these things.

I walked to my locker and changed my shose.I felt bored and walked around the corridor.

Bored.

 **third person view**

Fukase saw len was walking around the corridor,he laughed and said,"see!Who is that loser over there?"

Len looked at Fukase with his emotionless face."eh?dont u get angry?"

Len didnt reply and ignored fukase.

Fukase got angry,"dont ignore me,"he shouted.

len was still silence,didnt say anything.

Fukase kicked len and punched him,"you freak." he said and walked away.

Of course len felt that pain,he didnt cry.He didnt even feel angry.

He didnt even know why.

Oliver's POV

When i arrived the school,i walked around.

But when i walk to the corridor of fifth floor,i heard someone shouting.

A boy with blonde colour haired was being bully by a red haired boy.

i feel sad for him,but i didnt go up and stop him.I just peek at them.

Later the red hair boy hurt the other boy and he walked away.

Wtf is wrong with this school?

I ran to the blonde haired boy,"are you ok?"

He looked at me,"im fine."he said in a cold voice.

"go away."he said.

"what?"i was shocked.

"it will just ruin ur rep,i said go away."he repeated.

im very confuse,ruin my rep?did he mean reputation?

"fine."he said and he walked away.

"whats ur name?"i asked before he walked far.

"kagamine len."

 **len is sooo cool?XDDDD** **Continue tomorrow baiiii**


	3. chapter three

**Sorryyy for not updating yesterdayyy** **You know,exams are fucking annoying.Anyway lets continue.** Len's POV

Whats that feeling?When the boy talked my heart just feel different.Illusion?Or is that an emotion call happy?

However,i dont have any emotion?He is the one who make me feel safe and warm?

No len,you wont fell into a guy right?!

Bell rings--

Oh shit gonna go to class fast!

I ran to class and sat down.

 **WAIT,** the student who sit infornt of me is the cute blonde hair boy with bandage around his eye,arMs and legs!

Oliver's POV

I saw len entered the xlassroom and sat behind me. i Wanted to greet him but the teacher already started speaking.

"okay class as you see,today there is a new student here.Oliver,introduce youraelf to them!"

I stood up nervously,the whole class was looking at me,"um... im oliver,im not really good at speaking japanese...Um... i Hv a brother name yohio..."

"thank you oliver you may sit down,"tge teacher said

I heard there were girls whispering,well i shouldnt call that whispering because i can heard what they say.WOW HE IS SO CUTE ,stuff like that.

 **Im not cute!!!**

Even some boys were looking at me and blushing.Oh gosh.


End file.
